Arlong arc
The Arlong arc is the fifth story arc of the East Blue Saga of the anime and manga, One Piece. After Nami steals their ship, the Going Merry, Roronoa Zoro and Usopp, and later Monkey D. Luffy and Sanji (along with Johnny and Yosaku) set after her and wind up on Cocoyashi Island, Nami's hometown ruled by the tyrannical Fish-man, Arlong. It is here that Nami's past and true motives come to light. Its is followed by the Roguetown arc Chapters: 69-95 (Volume 8-11) Episodes: 31-44 (English Dub: 30-39) The Arlong arc begins with the end of the Baratie arc, starting off with Nami arriving at Arlong Park in the Merry. Once she arrives at the park's gate. A boy confronts her, trying to fight Arlong for the death of his father. Nami slaps him however and gives some berries to make him go away. After which were introduced to Arlong and his crew and discover that Nami is part of Arlong's pirates. Usopp, Zoro, and Johnny arrive at the island but Usopp and Johnny freak out once they discover the island and seeing that two fishmen have spotted them, abandon ship leaving Zoro (who was tied up by the two to, ironically, prevent him from fighting the fishmen) to be captured by the fishmen. Both boys then find themselves in the remains of Gosa village with all the houses upturned. One of the fishmen from earlier spot the two and gives chase. Johnny manages to escape and hide while Usopp ends up getting attacked by the same boy from earlier believing Usopp to be a fishman, a woman manage to stop him however. Seeing the real fishman getting closer, Usopp readies to fight him but gets knocked out by the woman who claims it not a good idea to fight the fishmen. We then go to Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku who are headed toward the island in a small boat. As they take a break to eat, they encounter a giant sea cow monster that’s attracted by their food. Luffy punches it at first prompting Sanji to reprimand him for it. But when he realizes the sea cow sees them as food, he quickly subdues it with his kicks. The three then strap the boat to the sea cow and use it to tow them to the island. Meanwhile, Usopp awakens in the woman's household whom introduces herself as Nojiko. After convincing the boy to give up on his quest for vengeance. Nojiko reveals to Ussop that she Nami's sister and the island is her hometown as well as Nami being a part of Arlong's crew. Usopp then panics after he realizes what he gotten Zoro into. Speaking of whom, Zoro is brought to Arlong Park where he finds out Nami's allegiance to Arlong. After some banter, Zoro throws himself into the water to test Nami. To which she does saves Zoro but beats him to reassure that she still part of Arlong's crew. Arlong then heads to Cocoyashi Village, where he confront Genzo, the village sheriff, for simply collecting a new weapon. Its here Nojiko reveals to Usopp, who are watching, about the monthly fee the villagers have to pay Arlong in order to survive. Just as Arlong's about to kill Genzo, Usopp saves him then runs as some of the Fishmen come after him while the others drag Arlong off before he goes beserk. Nami arrives sometime later, but the villagers treat her coldly and leave save for Nojiko and Genzo. The three later visit the gravesite of Nami's adoptive mother, Bellemere, where Nami reveals she's almost finished paying Arlong's fee to buy back Cocoyashi. At Arlong Park, Zoro has busted free from the dungeon (with some help from Nami, who cut his bonds) and defeated all the fishmen. He meets the octopus fishman, Hatchan, whose oblivious of what happened at the park and thinking Zoro a corrupt marine, tows him to Cocoyashi. However once landing, he overhears some villangers talk about Ussop's attacking the fishmen and quickly tries to rush back to the park to save. But its already too late, the fishmen have captured Usopp and threaten to kill him. Nami happens upon the scene and threaten to kill Usopp herself. Usopp makes to get away with a smoke bomb. But Nami intercepts him and stabs him with a knife before kicking him into the ocean to drown, convincing Arlong and the fishmen that she is indeed one of them while from afar Johnny looks on in horror. Back with Luffy's group, who finally arrive on the island and run into Zoro in the process. Johnny finds them as well and tells the group what happened to Usopp. Nami soon meets them and reminds Luffy that she just partnered up with him for the treasure. She then tells the group to take their ship back and get off the island but Luffy refuses causing Nami to angrily walk away. Johnny and Yosaku also split off, not wanting to be killed by the fishmen. It’s at that moment we find Ussop alive and well as Nami had stabbed her arm instead of him and he merely fainted. He comes across Luffy and the others and tells of what really happened. Nojiko finds the four and agrees to tell them the reason behind Nami's motives. Though Luffy and Zoro don't heard it, Sanji and Ussop (as well as an eavesdropping Johnny and Yosaku) listen to the story of Nami's past... When Nami was younger, she and her sister Nojiko lived with their foster mother, Bellemere. Although they were poor they were happy. Then Arlong came. Upon his arrival, he demanded that the citizens of the island pay him for their lives - 100,000 berries per adult, and 50,000 berries per child. Needless to say, Bellemere could not pay this fee. She could only come up with 100,000 berries. And, although the two children are in hiding, she decided to sacrifice her own life so that they could live freely. Arlong agreed to Bellemere's terms, and killed her in front of the two children. Not only that, but Arlong decided to take Nami with him. He decided her mapmaking skills would be useful to him. Later, Nojiko finds Nami at Bellemere's grave. Nami reveals to Nojiko that she has made a deal with Arlong to buy back Kokoyashi village for 100,000,000 berries. Later, some Navy marines, led by a captain named Nezumi, land on the island. Nezumi has Genzo take him to Nami and Nojiko's household, where he accuses Nami of harboring illegal money. Nami tries to stop them, but the Navy find the money. Genzo reveals to the Navy that the money is for the repurchase of the town, and admits to a startled Nami that he and the town always knew what she was doing after she "joined" Arlong. Nami tries to prevent the Navy from taking the money. However, she fails, and Nojiko is shot in the arm when she tries to protect Nami. Nami runs back to Arlong and accuses him of sending the Navy to look for her money. But Alrong denies it, claiming he never broke their deal and tells her that if she want her village back, she'll just need to start again from scratch. Nami runs off as he laughs. Back in the village, Genzo rallies the villagers. He wants to attack Arlong for going back on the deal he and Nami brokered. Nami tries to disway them but their minds are set and they head for Arlong Park. A furious and upset Nami stabs herself in the arm where Alorng's tatoo is, only to be stopped by Luffy. After his interruption, Nami finally asks for Luffy's help. He places his straw hat on her and yells "OKAY!" (This varies in different formats, Luffy says "OF COURSE!" in the anime, and "Damn Right!" in some scanalations.) With thats, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji head for Arlong Park. Johnny and Yosaku, who tried to take on Arlong and failed, stop the villagers at the gate and tell them to wait for "those guys" to show up (meaning the Straw Hat crew). When the crew arrives, Luffy breaks down the door and slugs Arlong for making Nami cry. The rest of the fishmen attack, along with Momoo, the sea cow from earlier. However, Luffy takes care of them by grabbing Moomo and spinning around like a pinwheel using his rubber powers. This leaves Arlong and his three subordinates, Hatchan, Chu, and Kuroobi standing. The last attack left Luffy's feet stuck in the ground. Arlong takes advantage of this by uprooting the gravel around Luffy's legs and throwing him into the ocean, proclaiming that it is a "game" and the other Straw Hats must beat the fish men to save Luffy. Zoro takes on Hatchan despite his wound and fever but manages to win against Hatchan's six-sword style (with some help from Johnny and Yosaku). Sanji fights Kuroobi, almost being defeated when he goes into the water to rescue Luffy. But, seeing that Nokijo and Genzo are helping Luffy, Sanji forces Kuroobi up to dry land and defeats him. Finally, Ussop fights Chu outside of Arlong Park. At first he fakes his defeat so Chu will leave him alone. But, remembering the others are fighting for Nami's sake, Usopp gains the courage to take on and eventually beat Chu. Nami arrives in the midst of the battle and sides with the villagers to fight Arlong. Luckily Nojiko and Genzo revive Luffy and Sanji frees him of the rock on his feet to finally fight Arlong one on one. A rough battle ensures as Luffy and Arlong trade blows around the park until Arlong forces Luffy to escape into a room at the top of the tower where Arlong reveals is where Nami slaved on making maps for him. When Arlong pronounced Luffy can't use Nami the way he can, that proves to be the turning point as Luffy begins to destroy the room that has brought Nami grief through the years (with Nami thanking him as she watchs furniture she worked on fall from the tower.) Arlong tries to stop him with a final attack but Luffy is quicker on the draw with his Gum Gum Ax move and smashes Arlong through the tower, finally beating him. The impact also destroys the park in the process. At first everyone believes Luffy dead, but he reemerges from the wreckage yelling "NAMI, YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" to which she wholeheartedly agrees. The village then celebrates their freedom, though it is almost spoiled by Nezumi who tries to claim Arlong's money for himself. Some swift beatings from Nami and the rest of the Straw Hats convince him otherwise. Nezumi retreates, telling Luffy he will make him pay. He reports Luffy's victory at his Navy base. As a result, the Navy places a 30 million berry bounty on Luffy's head. In the aftermath, the village has a party celebrating their heroes. Luffy finds Genzo at Bellemere's gravesite, where the sheriff makes him promise he won't make Nami cry or else. Also, Nami gets a new tattoo of a tangerine and a pinwheel merged together to replace her Arlong one. The next day, Johnny and Yosaku leave the Straw Hats, bidding them farewell. As the crew gets ready to leave, they realize Nami hasn't arrived yet. That is, until Nami yells for them to cast off as she runs for the docks. The confused villagers try to stop her so they can say goodbye but she runs past them and jumps onto the ship. She Pulls up her shirt to reveal that she stole all the villagers wallets as she ran past. Despite their disbelief and anger, they wave goodbye to her and the Straw Hats as they leave the island. As she watches them go, Nojiko realizes Genzo does not have on the pinwheel. Genzo wore the pinwheel on his hat to make Nami laugh when she was a baby, and to make her feel better as she grew up. When asked, Genzo tells Nojiko that he does not need it anymore. The scene cuts to reveal the pinwheel on Bellemerre's grave as the Going Merry sails off for the Grand Line. ---- English Dub edits While most of the arc was cut for either length of time or violence (such as Nami stabbing her arm). Near the final battle with Arlong, many major cuts took place. Quickly jumping to the Rogue Town arc without much reason. Here are the major cuts from the U.S. dub. *Half of Nami's past. *The fight at the top of Arlong Park tower where Luffy destroys most of the room in a fit of rage. *An entire episode showing the aftermath of the battle and the villagers celebrating their freedom from the fishmen. Plus Nami "talking" with Bellemere about becoming a pirate and leaving her hometown. * And lastly, episodes showing how Buggy reclaimed his body parts and his crew. *Most of the fight between Usopp and Chu. Category:One Piece story arcs